


Mad as Rabbits

by WinterRaven



Series: Triptych [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Fashion Model RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cock Ring, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, lucky pierre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaven/pseuds/WinterRaven
Summary: For Chris, Jon and Sebastian, eight weeks away from each other had been one-part interesting, one-part entertaining and one-part frustrating.Chris had picked up Jon when he arrived back in Los Angeles last night. He was so tired he fell asleep during the ride back to their place. They agreed any form of reunion sex would be on hold until Sebastian arrived home the next day.This morning, Jon and Chris were back at the airport waiting anxiously to greet and take home the third member of their triad. Hugs were the extent of their public displays of affection. Everybody was well-behaved until Jon drove away from the airport.





	Mad as Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for buckmesideways22's smut challenge on Tumblr called Sinning is Winning (#sinningiswinningchallenge). The prompt is a song title from Panic! At The Disco. It's bolded in the text. It's also the title of this fic. Had a lot of fun writing this. This is unbeta'd. Hopefully, nothing glaring jumps out at you. Hope you enjoy :)

For Chris, Jon and Sebastian, eight weeks away from each other had been one-part interesting, one-part entertaining and one-part frustrating.

Aside from Sebastian filming in Moldova during those eight weeks, Chris flew to New York twice for pre-production meetings and Jon was in Madrid visiting family and fulfilling his contractual obligations with a couple of fashion houses in Madrid and Paris during the last two weeks. Texting and conference calls at odd hours between the three men were the best they could manage.

Chris had picked up Jon when he arrived back in Los Angeles last night. He was so tired he fell asleep during the ride back to their place. They agreed any form of reunion sex would be on hold until Sebastian arrived home the next day.

But snuggling in bed was still fair game.

This morning, Jon and Chris were back at the airport waiting anxiously to greet and take home the third member of their triad. Hugs were the extent of their public displays of affection. Everybody was well-behaved until Jon drove away from the airport.

“Seb, stop that.”

“No, I missed you.”

There was a chuckle. “Sit your ass down and put your fucking seatbelt on.”

“Sure thing, Dad.”

“Don’t use that tone with me.”

Maneuvering his way through traffic towards home, Jon smirked as he heard more scuffling from the back seat of the SUV as. A squawk, then laughter from Chris made Jon peek over his sunglasses and peer into the rearview mirror. He saw Sebastian climbing all over Chris who was trying to get away from him. A litany of no’s from Chris and yes’s from Sebastian filled the SUV interior.

“Mi amor, I can’t see the traffic behind us. You need to settle down,” Jon cajoled. “You’re worse than Dodger.”

Sebastian turned his head in Jon’s direction. “Am not.” He turned his attention back to Chris who was attempting to tickle him.

Jon grinned. “¿Has perdido su cabeza? You go away for eight weeks and come back to us like this?”

“Like what?”

“Loco, mi amor.”

“You mean horny. Like rabbits,” Sebastian grinned as he cornered Chris in the space where the backseat met the car door. But the victory was short-lived. He yelped and found himself awkwardly pinned against the backseat, hands over his head, with Chris on top of him, grinning like a madman.

“How the fuck did you do that?” Seb asked in wide-eyed wonder.

“I have my ways,” Chris replied with a raised eyebrow. He nibbled at Sebastian’s neck who groaned softly. Without warning, Chris sucked hard on a patch of skin. Sebastian moaned loudly.

“Dios mío,” Jon sighed. “Never mind being horny like rabbits, the both of you are **mad as rabbits**. I’m trying to get us home safely. Stop being so distracting.”

Chris placed a hand over Sebastian’s mouth. “Shhh, I think Jon’s dick getting hard,” he stage-whispered. “We need to be a little more quiet.”

Sebastian laughed.

“I heard that,” Jon called out. He turned up the music to drown out the shenanigans happening in the backseat.

Chuckling deeply, Chris kissed Sebastian before returning to the business of bruising the skin on Sebastian’s neck. Satisfied with the colour of the skin, he rubbed his beard over Sebastian’s throat and jawline like a cat marking its territory.

Sebastian mewled, relishing the beard burn he was receiving. But he preferred to receive the beard burn between his legs and a cock in his mouth at the same time. His pants grew tighter at the thought.

“How much longer till we get home?” Sebastian asked.

“Anxious, are we?” Chris reach down to palm Sebastian’s clothed cock and grinned. “Fuck, you’re hard. Are you gonna be able to walk with that?”

“I don’t know” was his honest reply.

“Hmmm.” Chris pushed himself upright, helping Sebastian out of the awkward position he had been lying in. “Jon?”

Jon turned down the music, glancing at Chris in the rearview mirror. “Yes?”

“Seb can’t wait.”

Jon raised his eyebrows and grinned. “Well, I’m driving so you will have to help him.”

“And if we do this, we’re still going with what we have planned when we get home?” Chris grinned.

“Yes, this doesn’t change anything,” Jon smiled back.

Sebastian couldn’t quite follow the cryptic discussion Chris and Jon were having. He had resorted to palming himself to try to take some of the edge of the erection fighting to escape the confines of his pants. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Just plans we have for you when we get home, baby.”

“Oh? Maybe I can hold off until then?” Sebastian offered.

“No, that won’t be necessary.”

Chris pushed his hand away from his groin and gave the throbbing bulge a gentle squeeze. Sebastian gasped and bit back a moan. Chris undid the top button and fly, tugging down Sebastian’s briefs. His cock popped out, bobbing and needing attention. The tip, dark pink and shiny with pre-cum made Chris’ mouth water. Looking into Sebastian’s grey blue eyes, he licked his lips and wrapped his hand around the base of his lover’s cock.

Sebastian watched as Chris used his thumb to spread the pre-cum oozing out. He lowered his head to place a row of kisses along the shaft, working his way down to Sebastian’s balls. His hand rested on the back of Chris’ head, fingers weaving into his hair.

Chris licked and gently nipped at Sebastian’s balls, inhaling deeply the musky scent surrounding him. He let out a deep groan before lightly running his tongue along the shaft, up to the tip, kissing it twice before engulfing the cock with his mouth. Sebastian keened loudly, fighting the urge to dig his fingers into Chris’ scalp who groaned, relishing the salty and tangy taste belonging to the man.

Listening to the two men in the backseat, Jon gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles went white. He wondered why he and Chris thought picking up Sebastian from the airport would be a good idea. They didn’t think Sebastian would be a handful. They foolishly thought wrong. Now, here they were.

Feeling uncomfortable and tight, he shifted in his seat as his cock twitched, forcing him to take a deep breath and slowly releasing it in an attempt to calm himself down. He checked the speedometer to make sure he had not unintentionally gone over the speed limit. Getting pulled over would be inconvenient.

Jon checked his watch. He figured they were about ten minutes away from home. Add another two or three minutes on top of that before all of them would be naked. One hand let go of the steering wheel to unzip his pants and give his stiffening cock a good rub. As much as he enjoyed being hard, the timing was unfortunate. He zipped himself up and turned up the volume on the music to drown out the sounds the two men were making.

Chris didn’t register the fact the music had gotten louder. He was far too busy enjoying Sebastian’s dick and having it seek entrance into his throat. He was getting better at not gagging. Practicing with Jon was paying off. Sebastian’s fingers stroked his scalp, encouraging him to continue, taking as much of him as he wanted. Keeping his tongue flat against the shaft, he relaxed his throat and slowly inched closer to the base of Sebastian’s cock. Chris felt Sebastian shudder and whine once his nose touched the dark thatch of hair. He remained there for several seconds before pulling off completely to catch his breath. He continued leisurely stroking Sebastian’s cock.

Sex-puffed dark pink lips panting. Saliva-smeared beard glistening. Hair disheveled. Visually and physically, this image of Chris was one Sebastian loved to feast on. Reaching out, he pulled Chris in for a kiss, tasting himself on those lips.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he breathed. “I fucking love you and Jon. So much.”

“We love you, too, Seb. We missed you.”

“I missed you, too. Jerking off to your pictures and videos doesn’t come close to what you two can actually do to me.”

Chris smiled. “You won’t need those photos now. You’re back with us.” He gave Sebastian’s cock a firm pull, making the man gasp. He pushed himself up with one hand to peek out the tinted window. “We’re not home yet but we’re close.” He looked back at Sebastian, mischief dancing in his eyes. “I have just enough time to finish you off.”

A strangled howl escaped Sebastian’s throat as Chris swallowed him whole. Panting heavily, he couldn’t focus on anything other than his cock disappearing into Chris’ mouth. Watching Chris hollow his cheeks around his cock threatened to shut down his brain.

“Shit, I’m gonna come, Chris,” Sebastian gasped. “Oh, god… yes.”

Chris pulled away without warning, smiling mischievously, his hand still stroking the painfully hard cock. Sebastian’s eyes widened. The look of surprise and need etched on his face as he reached out for him. “What was that for? I need to come. I wanna come in your mouth… please,” he whined.

Two fingers pressed lightly against Sebastian’s lips to quiet him. He opened his mouth and they slipped in, sliding against his tongue. He suckled them as Chris spoke. “Shhh, it’s alright. You will. I won’t deny you that. You know I never would.”

Sebastian hummed and sighed as the fingers slid out of his mouth.

Chris noticed they were a block away from home. He kissed Sebastian. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m gonna take care of you.”

He returned to stroking Sebastian’s cock. His grip slowly tightened as he stroked the shaft more quickly.

Sebastian’s body twitched at the sensation. Instinctively, he grabbed onto Chris’ shoulder, gritting his teeth, trying not to howl with pleasure. Chris’ hot mouth engulfed him again. His tongue playing with the sensitive tissue connecting the tip of the cock to the shaft.

Seconds later, Sebastian shouted as he came. His vision whited out before closing his eyes in bliss. His cock throbbed as it continued to spill into Chris’ mouth.

Chris groaned, swallowing the bulk of the cum. Vaguely aware the car had stopped moving and the interior of the vehicle had become dark. He heard a key being extracted from the ignition. The sound of the passenger front seat folding forward, caught his attention. He leaned back, grateful for the extra room.

Turning his head in Jon’s direction, Chris was greeted with a smile. A hand rested around the nape of his neck, pulling him towards the green-eyed man for a kiss. Jon’s tongue invaded his mouth, discovering Sebastian’s cum mixed in with his saliva.

“Mmmm, you taste good, mi amor. You both taste very good.” Jon looked over at Sebastian and smirked. “He looks happy. Did you wear him out?”

“It looks that way, but I doubt it.”

Jon opened the door to exit the SUV. “I’ll get his luggage and get everything ready. You’ll tidy him up and take him inside?”

Chris grinned. “Yep, that would be the plan.” He turned back to caress Sebastian’s face. “Come on, Sleeping Beauty. We’re home.”

Chris watched as Sebastian slowly opened his eyes and grinned. “God, that was so good.” He sat up and kissed Chris. The man looked around, noticing they were in the garage. He watched Jon take his luggage into the house. Sebastian moved to open the door until he realized his pants were halfway down his thighs. Chris chuckled.

“You might want to tidy yourself up before you get out… unless you want your pants to trip you up and have you kissing the cement.”

Pulling his pants back up and tucking himself back in, Sebastian playfully snarked back at Chris. “You know there are better things I’d rather kiss than the cement.”

Upon entering the house, Sebastian greeted Dodger with open arms as the four-legged, fluffy-tailed ball of energy barreled towards him in uncontained excitement. Aside from missing Chris and Jon, he had also missed the dog and his singing stuffed toy lion during his time in Moldova. He and Dodger ran out into the backyard, taking turns chasing each other.

Standing on the patio with a smile on his face, Chris watched the shenanigans play out in front of him. Jon walked up beside him, kissed him on the cheek and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“He has a lot of energy to burn off,” Jon observed.

“Which one?”

“I would say both, mi amor.”

“I can’t speak for the four-legged one, but the two-legged one needs to save some of that energy.”

Jon hummed in agreement. “You know, I thought we would have been naked by now.”

Chris raised an eyebrow. “Eager?”

“Well, I’d like to make dinner after. Paella. I seasoned the pan before I left for Spain so it’s ready to go.”

“Right. You asked me to pick up some shrimp, mussels and chicken… Wait a minute. Our reunion sex is being determined by paella? It’s only two in the afternoon.”

“If we start soon then we’ll have dinner at a reasonable hour. We’re going to be hungry after.”

Chris laughed. “This is a really odd conversation we’re having.”

“I’m just planning ahead.”

Chris shook his head. “Okay. Dinner aside, you’re saying you still wanna fuck, right? Because all I’m hearin—”

Jon pulled Chris in for a searing kiss, making him moan with need. Cupping his face, Jon nipped and licked his lips. A pair of hands reached around Jon to give his ass a squeeze before tugging the shirt out from his jeans.

A pair of paws bumped into the backs of Chris’ thighs, pushing him into Jon but not hard enough for either man to lose their balance. They looked down to find Dodger circling them, bumping into their legs, looking up at them and giving them his best expression of a happy dog.

“Dodger spotted you two making out and thought it was unfair to not include me so he decided a cockblocking was in order,” Sebastian said, smiling as he walked towards them, looking a little breathless from playing with the dog.

“Did he?” Jon asked with amusement. “I didn’t realize he was looking out for your best interests.”

“He most certainly does.”

“Bubba would never cockblock me,” Chris mock protested as he went down on one knee to rub Dodger’s belly. “He would never do that to his Pops. You bribed him, didn’t you?”

“There might be a new rawhide bone for him in the future.”

“That might be grounds for punishment,” Jon smirked.

“Is that what you want?” Chris asked. “Is that why you were so unruly in the car?” The tone of his voice had dropped. It was a tone that made Sebastian want to fall to his knees and suck the man’s cock.

“Maybe.”

“ ‘Maybe’ isn’t a clear answer. It’s either yes or no, Seb. Which one is it?”

He bit his lower lip. “Yes.”

Stillness wrapped itself around the three men. The heated look from Chris made Sebastian squirm. The look Chris and Jon shared made his cock twitch.

“Come on,” Jon said, threading his fingers with Sebastian’s. Holding his hand, he led him back into the kitchen, on their way to the bedroom. Chris and Dodger followed closely behind. At the threshold to the bedroom, Chris offered Dodger his singing lion, an appeasement for the fact he wouldn’t be allowed into the room for the next little while. The pup plopped down in the middle of the hallway without fuss and snuggled with his lion.

Chris entered the bedroom to find Jon and Sebastian trying to devour each other. He smiled as he closed the door. Both men stopped when they heard the door click shut. They looked in Chris’ direction and grinned.

“Come join us,” Jon invited. “There’s always room for one more.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Chris replied. He leaned in to kiss Jon. Then he turned to give Sebastian a kiss, grabbing the hem of his white t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Jon joined in helping Chris divest Sebastian of his clothes.

“Look at him, Jon.”

The adoration in Chris’ voice sunk into Sebastian’s bones. He relished the feel of two pairs of hands exploring his body. “He’s incredible, isn’t he?” Chris casually positioned himself behind Sebastian, wrapping his arms around his torso.

Jon curled his hand around Sebastian’s half-hard cock, stroking it until he was stiff. “Yes, he is, mi amor,” he replied. “Looks good enough to eat.”

Sebastian whimpered at the praise and attention. Simultaneously, Chris pressed his lips against his neck and sucked the skin underneath it while Jon slid his mouth over the entire length of his cock. He shouted in surprise, then moaned in pleasure. His knees weakened, leaning against Chris for support.

“You’re so good to us, Seb,” Chris breathed into his ear. “But, you were a bad boy on the way back here.”

“I just missed you, guys,” he argued breathlessly as he tried with little success to thrust into Jon’s mouth. Both men held him place, unable to actively participate in his own pleasure. “I didn’t hear you complaining when you were sucking my co— ” He cursed and groaned as Jon hollowed his cheeks around his cock.

“No, I didn’t. But you still need to be punished.” Chris nipped at his ear. “What you’re getting right now will have to be enough until Jon and I are finished.”

“What does that mean?” Sebastian rasped. “Until you and Jon are finished? Finished what?”

“Don’t worry, mi vida.” Jon stood up, his hand leisurely stroking Sebastian’s cock. His lips shiny with saliva and pre-cum. “You will find out soon.” He leaned over Sebastian’s shoulder to kiss Chris.

It was at this moment, Sebastian realized he was the only one sans clothes. He squirmed between the two men. “Why are you two not naked? This isn’t fair.”

Jon winked at him before turning around to grab the chair sitting beside the walk-in closet and placed it at the foot of their king-sized bed.

“Bad boys are not allowed to make demands,” Chris chided as he walked him over to the chair. “That won’t do, Seb. Sit down.”

He raised an eyebrow at Chris as he sat down facing the bed. “What are we doing?” Chris gently pushed him against the back of the chair. Jon grasped both hands, guiding them around and behind the chair. Sebastian felt silk rope weave and circle his wrists. He watched Chris tie his ankles to the chair legs with more silk rope.

“I don’t need to be tied up,” Seb said plaintively before breaking into a smirk. “I know how to be good. I can sit here and not move without restraints.”

“That’s debatable, sweetheart. Considering what’s going to happen next, Jon and I figure you won’t sit still.”

“You have so little faith in me.”

“We do have faith in you, Seb. We just know you too well,” Chris grinned as he rubbed the naked man’s thighs. Seb stuck his tongue out at him. Chris laughed and patted his thighs. “That was very mature of you.”

Jon gave Sebastian a quick peck on the cheek and joined Chris. Wrapping one arm around the man’s waist and the other resting at the nape of his neck, Jon pulled him in for a toe-curling kiss.

Sebastian watched as Chris and Jon removed each other’s clothes, acutely aware his punishment was to watch Jon and Chris fuck each other. His cock twitched with obvious interest. The memory of the first time he jerked off while he watched Jon fuck Chris via FaceTime crashed to the forefront of his mind like a battering ram breaking down a door.

Jon carded his fingers through Chris’ hair and kissed the spot just below the ear, behind the jaw. “On the bed, mi amor. I’m going to take care of you.”

Sebastian watched Chris crawl across the bed, lean back on his elbows and part his legs. It did not go unnoticed that Chris chose to take up space on the lower half of the bed, as close to Sebastian as possible without actually being able to touch him. Chris glanced at him.

“You should at least be able to watch us up close, right, sweetheart?” he teased.

Sebastian nodded as he swallowed thickly, his cock growing harder by the second. They were going to put on a show for him. He wasn’t sure if he was going to survive their performance.

Jon climbed onto the bed, looking predatory as he took up space between Chris’ legs. Hooking his forearm under the thigh furthest away from Sebastian, Jon nudged Chris to bend his knee. He showered his inner thigh with light kisses and teasing licks. With firm caresses, his other hand gently coaxed the other thigh wider. The closer his lips travelled towards Chris’ cock, the more irregular Chris’ breathing became.

The loud gasp informed Jon he had found a sensitive spot. He paused to lick and nibble the tender area. Chris tried to brace himself for the inevitable bruise Jon would put there. It didn’t work. He cried out as Jon sucked hard on the skin. With his elbows giving out, Chris fell onto his back, grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets. His cock stiffened, pre-cum oozing out and down the shaft. He felt a hand trail up his right inner thigh to palm his cock. He moaned, hips involuntarily moving against Jon’s hand, seeking friction.

Sebastian squirmed, tugging at the rope binding his hands together. He whined, wanting Chris’ cock in his mouth. He wanted out of the chair. He wanted to join them. He wanted to join Jon in fucking the living daylights out of Chris. Pre-cum leaked from his cock, dripping onto his thigh.

Satisfied with the red mark blooming on Chris’ thigh, Jon pushed himself up and held down Chris’ hips. “Shhh, está bien. Dije que cuidaría de ti, mi amor.” He dipped his head to kiss and suck the tip of Chris’ cock, making the man keen, desperate for more. Fingers buried themselves in Jon’s hair as he easily took Chris into his mouth and down his throat.

“Fuuuck, your mouth is amazing,” Chris groaned.

Sebastian noticed how wet and shiny Jon’s lips were as Chris’ cock disappeared into his mouth. He watched Chris slowly fall apart under Jon’s oral ministrations. He loved watching him. He wanted a chance to be responsible for eliciting those same reactions from Chris. He wanted to take him apart and put him back together.

“Jon, please,” Chris begged. “Look at me.”

He raised his eyes to find darkened blue eyes staring back at him.

“I need you,” Chris rasped.

The way he spoke those three words sent a shiver down Sebastian’s spine, making his cock twitch and spill enough pre-cum for some of it to inch down his thigh and between his legs. Hoping to quell the wanton moan building inside him, Sebastian bit down on his lip, hard enough for him to think there was a chance he might have drawn blood. A small whimper came out instead.

“On your knees,” Jon ordered as he pushed himself up and away from Chris.

With hardly any effort, Chris rolled over onto his elbows and knees. Jon lightly smacked the man’s inner thighs, a request to part his legs further to which he complied.

Jon took a moment to admire Chris. Lean, muscled thighs. Cock throbbing. Balls heavy. And an ass worth eating and fucking all day.

Sebastian watched with rapt attention as Jon leaned forward to drop a kiss on each cheek. Chris sighed. Jon’s fingers traced an imaginary path up the back of his thighs, lightly brushing over his balls. They travelled along his perineum before he pulled his hands away. Chris whimpered, wanting the touching to continue.

Jon smiled and turned his head to look at Sebastian. “What do you think, mi vida? Isn’t he lovely?”

Sebastian ran his tongue over his lips before making an attempt to speak. “Yes, he is,” he croaked, fidgeting with the rope that bound his wrists together. “He’s gorgeous.” He caught Chris smiling at his words even though he didn’t look up at him to acknowledge the praise.

“Tell me, my love,” Jon continued. “What would you do to him if you were here instead of me?” He ran his hands over Chris’ ass, kissing and grazing his teeth over the firm flesh. Chris groaned, fidgeting under Jon’s touch.

Sebastian’s thought process sputtered to a complete stop. He blinked at Jon, smacking his lips, unable to form words. He stared at Chris, in awe of his willingness to give himself over to Jon. He closed his eyes praying for the ability to speak to return. He took a deep breath.

“I would do anything he wanted,” he answered.

“It’s not about what he wants,” Jon chided. “It’s about what you want. He wants what you want.”

Sebastian nodded, thinking for a moment. “I would taste him. I would do that first.”

Jon smiled. “You mean like this.” Grabbing Chris’ ass cheeks and parting them, he bent down to run his tongue over his hole, making the man gasp and swear. A thumb massaged the ring of muscle, coaxing it to relax.

“Jesus Christ,” Sebastian muttered under his breath. He desperately wanted to switch places with Jon.

“That feels so good, baby,” Chris sighed. The thumb breached the entrance and a small flurry of yes’s fell out of his mouth before he asked Jon to “give me more.” Jon offered a few more swipes with his tongue before pulling away.

Jon turned to Sebastian again. “What would you do next?”

“I would finger fuck him to get him ready for my cock.”

“Would you fuck him hard or fuck him slow?”

“With my fingers or with my cock?”

“Both.”

“Doesn’t matter if I go hard or slow. I just want him to remember it.”

Chris groaned as his cock twitched at Sebastian’s words. “Whatever you do, baby boy, you know I’ll remember. You’re perfect, Seb.”

Eyes still on Sebastian, Jon slid two fingers into his mouth to slick with spit. His teasing expression had the bound man realizing he needed to swallow the saliva pooling in his half-open mouth otherwise he would end up drooling out of the corners of his mouth.

Jon slowly removed his fingers from his mouth and gently pushed them against Chris’ entrance. It yielded without much resistance, allowing passage into the heat. Chris moaned loudly as Jon buried his fingers into him. The slow drag of fingers moving in and out, brushing over the bundle of nerves flanking his prostate, had Chris panting. Eventually, Jon withdrew them, making Chris whine over their absence.

“Shhh, mi amor,” Jon soothed, gently squeezing Chris’s left ass cheek. “Very soon.”

Jon grabbed the bottle of lube lying near Chris’ left knee. Flipping open the cap, he squeezed a dollop of it into his palm, coating his cock while stroking it a few times before lining up the tip with Chris’ hole. The moment the tip touched the entrance, Chris gasped. It turned into a moan once it breached the entrance. Jon didn’t stop pushing until his balls made contact with Chris’ ass. Groaning, he draped himself over Chris’ back to kiss the nape of his neck.

“Dios mío, te sientes muy bien,” Jon spoke in a husky voice. “So hot, so tight, mi amor.” He slowly rocked his hips into Chris, growling in his need.

“Fuck me, please,” Chris begged. “I need to feel you.”

Sebastian nearly crawled out of his skin hearing Chris beg. He shifted in the chair, trying to ease the building pressure in his raging hard-on. He needed release so badly he wanted to cry.

He watched Jon pull back enough to leave only the tip inside Chris before slamming into him. Chris cried out as Jon went hard at him. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. The sight, the sounds and the scent of sex was too much for Sebastian. Unable to control himself anymore, his body tightened. With hips lifting off the chair, he shouted as a stream of cum flowed out of him, covering his thighs and spilling onto the chair and floor.

Hearing Sebastian come, Jon slowed his thrusts, even though he didn’t want to do it. He patted Chris’ outer right thigh before pulling out. Slowly, he climbed off the bed to tend to Sebastian who had slumped back into the chair.

Chris dropped his forehead into the mattress, trying to regain some semblance of control. Neither he nor Jon had their orgasms yet but that was part of their plan. They had wanted Sebastian to come before they did. He turned his head to see Jon softly kissing Sebastian’s forehead before he crouched behind the chair to undo the rope from his wrists. He crawled the short distance to the foot of the bed and sat upright in front of Sebastian.

Smiling, he did a visual inspection of the man. The flushed skin. The pliant body. The cock softening against his thigh, lying in the cum covering his thighs. He untied Sebastian’s ankles from the chair, taking a clean plush terry cloth towel from Jon.

Feeling the softness of the towel over his thighs, Sebastian slowly blinked open his eyes, focusing on Chris. A lazy smile crossed his lips. It soon turned into a pout.

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked.

“I missed it, didn’t I?”

He smiled gently, cupping Sebastian’s face. “No, you didn’t miss it.”

Sebastian looked down to see Chris was still more than half-hard. He looked back up. “I don’t understand.” He noticed his arms were now by his sides with Jon taking care to massage any aches out of them.

“We’re not done yet.”

“Not done?” Sebastian glanced at Chris’ cock again. “That couldn’t have been fun… denying yourselves like that. You two were so close.”

Jon kissed his shoulder. “We were but we managed to stop ourselves.” He raised his eyebrow at Chris.

A look of surprise showed on Chris’ face. “You were the one who stopped,” he teased.

“We agreed to it, mi amor,” Jon stated as he reached out to pinch him. Chris squawked as he quickly pushed his hand away. Jon laughed as he stood up and walked into the bathroom.

“Well, don’t stop because of me,” Sebastian interrupted, flexing his ankles as he reached down to rub his calves.

“It’s all part of the plan, Seb.”

“Do you have to be so mysterious?”

“It’ll be worth it. I promise,” Chris assured, throwing the towel into the ensuite bathroom. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.”

“Did you zone out?”

“No, I just felt really good. I feel really good now that we’re all here together.” Sebastian leaned forward to kiss Chris on the lips.

“Mmmm, you were a good boy, Seb,” Chris praised, running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. “You came untouched. I’m impressed.”

Sebastian smiled. “Thank you.”

Jon returned with something tucked away in his hand.

“Now, we’re going to take care of you,” Chris continued. “No more punishment. No more making you watch.”

“I really didn’t mind it, to be honest.”

“But you’d prefer to be a participant instead of a spectator, right?”

“Well… yes.”

Chris smiled with fondness. “What would you like to do, Seb?”

Sebastian’s cock stirred before he answered. “Be in the middle of the two of you.”

Chris and Jon exchanged looks. “I think we can arrange that,” Chris smiled. “But first, we need you to do something.”

Sebastian gave Jon a questioning look. Smiling, Jon held up a dark blue silicon cock ring he had in his hand.

“Oh, fuck” were the only words Sebastian could think of saying. Licking his lips, he kissed Jon, taking the ring and slipping it on, sitting snug at the base of his cock. Then he kissed Chris before climbing onto the bed, waiting on hands and knees for the two men to join him.

Chris positioned himself in front of Seb, stroking his cock which was inches away from his mouth. Grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand, Jon situated himself between Sebastian’s legs.

In one fluid movement, Sebastian eagerly swallowed the entire length of Chris’ cock, eliciting a sharp inhale from the man. He felt one hand cradle his jaw while the other caressed his throat. Chris moved his cock in and out of his mouth, watching it enter and re-emerge from the hot, slick heat.

Sebastian felt Jon place his mouth over his hole, making him groan. His tongue teased and licked the puckered muscle. His tongue was soon replaced by a pair of lube-coated fingers. Eventually, Jon lined himself up with Sebastian’s hole. Calmly, he breached the entrance, relishing the tight heat. He pushed further into Sebastian until he was flush against the man. He paused before thrusting his hips, matching his rhythm to the one Chris was establishing. He and Chris shared grins and knowing nods.

Having one lover in his mouth and the other burying himself in his ass made Sebastian euphoric. Saliva and pre-cum spilled down his chin. His cock heavy and aching as it dripped pre-cum onto the bedsheets. He moaned at the sensation of the two men stuffing him with their dicks.

“Do you wanna fuck me, Seb?” Chris growled, his fingers now tangled in soft brown hair, holding him in place as he continued to fuck his mouth. “Fuck me until I come? Because I want you to do that, baby. I want you inside me. Would you like that?” He stilled his hips and released his grip to give Sebastian an opportunity to answer. Jon stilled as well, hands tight around the man’s hips.

Sebastian pulled away, wiping his chin with his forearm and giving Chris a hungry look. Taking a deep breath, he answered “God, yes. I wanna fuck you. I haven’t stopped thinking about having my cock inside you since I watched Jon fuck you on FaceTime.”

Jon pulled Sebastian up against him, reaching around to wrap his hand around his cock. “You loved watching me fuck him, didn’t you?” he breathed into his ear as he stroked him. Sebastian closed his eyes and his mouth fell open as his head fell back onto Jon’s shoulder.

A few breaths later, he lifted his head and opened his eyes, locking them onto Chris’ face. “Yeah, I loved it… I lost my shit watching you two. It’s better watching in person.”

“Now, you get to fuck him,” he chuckled. His voice reverberated down his spine. “Since I prepared him, he’s ready for you.” He released Sebastian.

Chris settled onto his back, stroking his cock. “Come on, Seb. Fuck me, baby boy.”

Sebastian’s cock twitched at Chris’ words. He maneuvered himself between Chris’ legs. He picked up the bottle of lube and squeezed some of its contents onto his throbbing cock, giving it a few quick strokes to coat it. Chris grabbed the backs of his knees and brought them to his chest. Sebastian pressed the tip of his cock against the entrance.

Chris groaned at the touch. “Just do it, baby,” he cooed.

He pushed past the ring of muscle, into an enticing warmth he chased until he was balls deep into Chris. “How does that feel?” Sebastian asked.

“You feel so fucking good, sweetheart. Start moving anytime you want.”

Sebastian moved his hips slowly, savouring the drag Chris’ tight hole was providing him. He bent down to kiss Chris. They moaned into each other’s mouth.

Grasping Sebastian’s ass, Jon spread his cheeks apart. He nestled his cock between those cheeks, gliding its length over his hole before entering him again.

Sebastian stopped mid-thrust, a look of surprise on his face. Chris grinned mischievously at him. “You didn’t think Jon was just going to watch you fuck me, did you?”

Jon ran his hands up Sebastian’s spine and kissed the back of his neck. “Just go at your pace, mi vida. We’ll figure everything out.”

“Jesus Christ,” Sebastian groaned against Chris’ shoulder. He didn’t think it was possible to get any harder than he already was. “Fuck, fuck, fuck… god fucking… fuck.”

“Is something wrong?” Chris asked, amused by his reaction.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Sebastian groaned. “I just don’t know how long I’m going to last. Feeling a little overwhelmed.”

Chris brushed the hair out of his lover’s eyes, cradled his face and smiled. “That’s why you have the ring on. Just listen to me and Jon. You feel incredible right now. Do you want me to tell you when to come?”

He nodded.

Chris tilted Sebastian’s head towards him and kissed his forehead. “Good boy. Fuck me the way you want to fuck me. Show me, baby boy.”

Sebastian nodded. He pushed up onto his hands. Drawing his hips back towards Jon, savouring the feel of his cock inside him, he forcefully thrusted his hips into Chris, making him gasp. Sebastian felt Jon’s cock slide in and out of him without Jon needing to do much.

Jon squeezed his shoulders. “Don’t overthink it.”

“Okay.”

Sebastian rocked his hips back and forth, between his two lovers. The sensations were nothing he had quite experienced before. Having Chris beneath him set his skin on fire. All he wanted to do was to go hard at him. Chris ran his hands up and down Sebastian’s warm and slightly sweaty chest, brushing his thumbs over his nipples. Occasionally, he pinched them to make him shout. Leaning into Sebastian, Jon reached around to stroke Chris’ cock. That made Chris cry out “Fuck, yes!” as he clenched tighter around Sebastian’s cock.

Sebastian gritted his teeth, trying not to feel overwhelmed. It didn’t take long for a rhythm between the three to emerge. Grunts, groans and a generous serving of ‘fuck’ were the only sounds in the room.

“Oh god, I don’t think I can hold off any longer,” Sebastian rambled, draping himself over Chris. “Oh god, oh fuck… Jesus fucking Christ.”

Chris kissed his cheek and massaged the nape of his neck. “It’s okay, baby,” he panted. “I’m close, too. Come when you can’t hold off anymore.” He glanced up at Jon and gave him a questioning look. Jon gave a short nod.

“Don’t worry, mi vida. I’ll take care of you and Chris.” Jon bent down to kiss a spot between Sebastian’s shoulder blades and grip his shoulders. He changed his pace to slow, rocking thrusts. They were the kind where he plunged into Sebastian hard enough to move him and Chris. The motion had Sebastian’s cock consistently brushing against Chris’ prostate and the bundle of nerves beside it.

The tension coiled deep in Chris until he lost control and howled as he came, his cum gushing out between himself and Sebastian. The orgasm pulsing around Sebastian’s cock and Jon rocking into his prostate was too much. Sebastian muffled his cries against Chris’ shoulder. His body stiffened, pumping his cum into Chris.

Jon smiled at the two men. He quickened his thrusts until he started to lose his rhythm. He pulled out in time to come all over Sebastian’s ass and lower back. He groaned as he milked every last drop out of himself. He kissed the nape of Sebastian’s neck, then used his hands to smear his cum over Sebastian’s skin. He crawled up to Chris whose eyes were closed in post-coital bliss. His fingers threaded in Sebastian’s hair. Jon sunk down onto the bed and gently tapped his nose. Chris blinked his eyes open and smiled at him. Jon moved closer to kiss him.

“You look very relaxed, mi amor,” Jon observed.

“Incredibly relaxed,” Chris sighed. “That was so fucking good. Te amo.”

Sebastian lifted his head off Chris’ shoulder to look at the two men with slightly unfocussed eyes. “Hey… That was fucking awesome.”

“Are you okay?” Jon asked.

Sebastian clumsily reached down between himself and Chris to remove the cock ring and placed it on the nightstand. “I could use a nap.” He dropped his head back onto Chris’ shoulder. He reached out to caress Jon’s face. “Mulțumesc, dragostea mea.”

Jon took his hand and kissed the palm. “You’re very welcome.”

Sebastian kissed Chris. “Te iubesc atat de mult.”

“I think you just told me you loved me.”

Sebastian hummed in the affirmative.

“I love you, too, Seb. So much it hurts, baby. Welcome home.”

The three remained huddled together until Jon glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand. He got up and headed to the bathroom.

The sound of water running in the shower stirred Chris out of his nap. Sebastian was still lying on top of him but he was beginning to stir. Then he remembered the sticky mess between them. The shower stopped running and a couple of minutes later, Jon walked out in sweats and a t-shirt.

“Where are you going?” Chris asked. Sebastian raised his head to look at Jon

“I have paella to make. Or did you forget?”

“Oh, right.”

“Paella?” Sebastian asked. “Seriously? I love that dish.”

“Something special to mark our reunion and the end of your eight weeks on a film set,” Jon explained with a smile. “You two should take a shower and help put together something easy like a salad,” he teased.

“Nah, selecting and opening a bottle of wine is easier than making a salad,” Chris replied.

Jon shook his head and chuckled. “Take a shower.”

Opening the bedroom door, Dodger greeted Jon with excitement. He crouched down to give the pooch a full-body rub. “Come on, your dads are not quite ready to come out to play with you,” he said, closing the door behind him. Dodger looked at the door and back to Jon. “Bring your lion. I want to hear you and your best friend perform a duet.” He headed down the hall towards the kitchen. Dodger picked up his lion and trotted after him.

Hearing Jon and Dodger walk away, Chris nudged Sebastian. “Come on, it’s time to get up.”

Sebastian groaned and rolled off of Chris. The sticky mess between them had both men making faces.

“Oh, my fucking god,” Sebastian swore, looking down at himself and at Chris. “Why didn’t we clean up right after?”

“I don’t know. This is kinda gross,” Chris stated as he headed for the bathroom.

Sebastian followed close behind. He cringed at the realization his back felt as uncomfortable as his pelvis and stomach. “Ya think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally turned this into a series with Sounds Like a Plan and Tonight, You are My Priority. I'm leaving this open for future fics until I'm done playing in this universe whenever that is.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravensonata) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KittieWong)


End file.
